Percaya Kau atau Teman
by lampion malam
Summary: Banyak topeng yang kau kenakan, tidak berangsur lama kau akan anggap topengmu itu hidup. Tidak ada lagi perbedaan antara diri sendiri juga teman, semua dirasa 'ada'. Dan Boboiboy dijatuhkan pada pilihan sulit, siapa yang harus ia percaya. - BBB & Fang #FirstImpression


Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy belongs to Animonsta Studios

Dedicated for #FirstImpression Event.

* * *

Kupikir, menjadi satu orang dengan beragam pribadi dan keunggulan itu menyenangkan. Saat kau takut dianggap cowok murahan karena mudah terbuai oleh paras kaum hawa, kau hanya perlu memakai topeng lalu 'menjadi orang lain'. Seakan kau tak pernah tahu bahwa kau pernah melakukan hal 'itu' sebelumnya. Misal meliriknya, bahkan pernah menyukainya.

Lalu juga, mempunyai topeng beragam bisa membuyarkan aura jelek terdahulu. Jujur kadang aku lemah dalam akademik, namun karena memakai 'topeng' aku bisa membaca soal dengan baik kemudian mendapat nilai sempurna.

Beragam pribadi kurasa tidak masalah, asalkan menguntungkanku.

Sampai laki-laki berkacamata—yang kuakui adalah rivalku, mengatakan satu hal yang membuatku tertegun.

"Kau tidak pusing mempunyai beragam pribadi, Boboiboy?"

Disaat itu, aku bertanya-tanya. Mengapa aku memiliki kekuatan yang mampu membuatku berganti peran dari sudut pandang berbeda sekehendak hati.

Sebuah keberuntungan, atau malapetaka.

=oOo=

Halilintar itu adalah pribadiku yang menampung segala rasa jengkel dan iri. Dia mengeksploitasi dirinya sebagai pecahan yang merasa segala apa yag ia capai harus diberitahukan khalayak banyak. Teladan memberitahu perkembangannya. Landasan kekurangannya tercipta, oleh apa yang ia usahakan begitu berlebihan. Dia tidak sadar batas kemampuan sendiri. Halilintar terlalu mendongak ke atas

Namun ia punya kelebihan dalam menyembunyikan rasa tertarik. Itu yang membuatnya memiliki aura sebagai orang yang dianggap mampu berusaha. Mengingatkan pada petir, dimana tidak nampak namun cukup membuat sebuah pohon tumbang.

Taufan lain lagi. Pribadi yang berbanding terbalik dengan Halilintar sendiri ini condong menyukai kesederhanaan. Dia selalu jadi 'topeng' yang kupakai karena keunggulannya yang memang menganggap semua cibiran bagai 'masuk telinga kiri keluar telinga kanan'.

Taufan juga punya pribadi yang suka penolong lagi ramah. Sayang, mecapai batasan lelah akan diperalat orang membuatnya bertingkah sombong. Menganggap semua membutuhkan uluran tangannya ketika ia sudah mampu. Tidak jarang ia bertingkah seperti angin yang menyeret daun kering bersamanya, meski dengan jalan paksa untuk memutuskannya pada ranting kayu.

Gempa adalah pribadiku yang dominan. Dimana ia lebih menguasai segala sifatku. Mencondongkan logika daripada perasaan. Tanpa sadar kelebihannya membuat orang-orang memercayakannya sebagai pemimpin baik.

Hei, mereka tidak tahu kalau Gempa itu juga manusia biasa? Dia bisa muak dengan segala beban yang diembankan kepadanya. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa memungkiri, semua orang perlu ulurannya untuk membuat suatu proyek sukses. Ia berbalik dengan Taufan yang tidak bisa ogah-ogahan menolak permintaan orang.

Landasan kekurangannya untuk selalu menganggap kelakuannya pasti berbuah manis, tanpa perlu rundingan. Seperti tunas yang tumbuh menjadi pohon; dan selama tumbuh ia tidak pernah izin kepada tanah untuk menanamkan akarnya.

Lalu aku mempunyai pribadi baru. Satu, adalah Api. Pribadi yang tidak pernah kuinginkan muncul ini kini hadir, bertingkah kekanakan karena ingin menonjolkan aku belum bisa menjadi 'orang dewasa'. Yah, aku memang belum dewasa 'kan? Aku lelah dianggap 'polisi tanpa dibayar' disamping berperan sebagai 'calon penerus bangsa'.

Aku ingin terbuka, dan Api mewujudkannya. Meski menonjolkannya cukup terlihat memaksa. Keterpaksaan itu jika ditiup sedikit, maka kobarannya akan semakin besar. Iya, Api terlalu ingin memperlihatkan bahwa ia butuh melakukan sesuatu bersenang-senang, dan saat ada yang melarang bahkan menghentikannya paksa... kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Desakan mendorong sifat pemarah. Layaknya bola api yang dipaksa ditimbun menggunakan kayu bakar yang banyak.

Karena desakan sebuah kayu bakar, maka Air pun hadir kemudian. Menjadi penetral Api yang suka memaksa berkehendak. Ia menyiram semua kobarannya. Oh Air pasti bisa mempertanggung jawabkan semua kelakuan jelek Api. Ia sama dengan Gempa.

Masih dengan senyuman, walau menjadi orang yang ogah-ogahan repot. Mungkin lelahnya akan terus melakukan hal berat yang sama. Kayu yang telah dibakar akan meninggalkan bekas. Ia yang terlalu lama bertanggung jawab, juga akan merasakan betapa sesaknya terus dipersalahkan. Ia menjadi pribadi paling tertutup juga malas. Membuat ia trauma untuk bertindak bebas. Ia hanyalah sungai yang menunggu laluannya tidak tertimbun.

=oOo=

Ingat tentang poin awal mengapa aku menceritakan semua pribadi elemenku? Ditanya oleh seorang pria yang kupandang rival. Fang namanya. Pria berkacamata yang mengajakku membicarakan topik akan mengapa aku begitu plin-plan dalam memiliki beragam pribadi.

"Kau memiliki segala apa yang membuat orang iri; tapi kau juga memiliki semua apa yang orang tidak inginkan."

Aku menyodorkan satu cangkir berisi coklat panas, di depan meja _tender_ yang ia tempati. Kuhela napas berat.

"Apalagi Halilintar." Fang menarik cangkir coklatnya lalu meniup kepulan uap panas dari sana.

"Ada apa dengan dia?"

"Sombongnya kebangetan. Sok kuat, lupa daratan."

Aku tertawa canggung menanggapinya, "Ahaha... Taufan juga. Dia sombongnya sampai menganggap miliknya 'lebih' lagi."

"Iya juga. Apalagi Api. Bikin malu kalau kamu udah remaja nanti. Walau mungkin Air juga bikin mertua bakal curiga jangan-jangan kamu orangnya dikira bego."

"Gempa? Bagaimana?"

"Kurasa dia normal saja. Coba kamu jadi Gempa saja." Setelah ia mengucapkan jawaban barusan laki-laki pengendali bayang tersebut ppun menyeruput coklat yang mulai menghangat tersebut.

Aku yang mengambil kain lap, langsung mengelap meja dimana ada genangan air, "Bilang aja suka sama Gempa."

"OHOK OHOK!"

Fang menyemburkan minumannya, lalu tersedak kuat. Reaksi berlebihan, kurasa.

"Coba kalau bicara jangan seenak jidat lebar begitu!" tukas Fang. Segera ia meletakkan kembali cangkir yang diseruputnya.

"Hahaha, reaksimu terlalu berlebihan..."

Dia menarik-menghela napas, mengstabilkan tenggorokan yang tercemar coklat.

"Ingat tidak, awal aku tidak menyukaimu kenapa?"

"Karena aku lebih populer darimu~"

Fang menepuk jidatnya pelan, "Yah, itu hanya alasan tersurat."

"Jadi, apa?"

"Karena aku merasa tidak adil, orang baru sepertimu kenapa begitu dikenang banyak orang. Sedangkan aku saja, selama enam bulan di Pulau Rintis belum sama sekali memiliki teman."

"Makanya banyak bergaul dong."

Fang tertawa, "Haha, aku baru saja melakukannya sekarang. Aku baru sadar apa yang membuat orang begitu menyukaimu."

"Menurutmu, apa?"

"..."

Keheningan tercipta. Dari sekian pertanyaanku yang dijawab begitu cepat, baru kali ini tidak kudengar apapun sahutan dari si pengendali bayang.

"Fang?"

Ia beranjak bangkit dari kursi _tender_ , "Lain kali kita mengobrol berdua lagi, Boboiboy. Terima kasih buat traktiran coklat panasnya ya?"

"Bayar dong!"

Bayangan segera menyelimuti badan lelaki berdarah cina tersebut. Seiring matahari akan tenggelam—karena waktu memanng sudah sore—bayangan tersebut seakan lebur kemudian menghilang seperti air yang teresap tanah.

"Dasar gak modal! Pake acara menggantung pertanyaan orang lagi! Bikin orang penasaran, tau gak?!" aku mengomel sendiri. Kembali aku mengelap meja _tender_ , dan...

Aku menemukan selembar sepuluh ringgit dari sebelah cangkir coklat yang kosong.

=oOo=

Awal saat aku begitu tahu akan kekuatan terkuatku, aku begitu senang sampai-sampai kurasa aku adalah pahlawan yang paling tidak bisa ditandingi rekan gengku sendiri. Tidak heran untuk selalu diunjuk jika suatu perkara ada. Tapi rasanya, dahulu orang-orang belum tahu kekuatanku hingga aku hanya memecah diri saat kakekku sendiri menyuruhku.

Aku begitu bosan, hingga merasa meninggalkan seorang kakek tidak masalah. Lagian aku tidak merasakan peran besar dari memiliki kekuatan super. Musuhku saja tidak punya apa-apa kini untuk menyerang.

Meski begitu, aku mencoba untuk bertanggung jawab karena dibekali hal yang orang lain tidak punya. Memiliki kekuatan super berarti memiiki peran penting, aku sadar itu. Meski alasan terkuat tersebut kututupi dengan menjaga sang kakek dari umur tuanya.

Ketika Fang hadir dengan cara melawan kami, saat itu kusadari ada yang bisa menandingiku.

Bukan karena dia pengendali bayang. Tapi karena dia berani menghadapiku. Itu yang membuatnya bisa melawanku, melawan tiga sisiku. Begitu mudahnya dia mengalahkan Taufan juga Halilintar. Saat Gempa keluar, ia melarikan diri karena masa aktif kekuatannya habis—dan sebelumnya aku tidak menyadari hal tersebut.

"Fang!"

Aku memanggil pria berambut hitam keunguan, yang sedang berdiri pada suatu pohon rindang depan rumahnya. Dari tangannya, aku melihat sebuah buku berukuran umum komik—tapi kurasa itu sebuah novel.

"Ada apa, Boboiboy?" dia menutup bukunya lalu menoleh padaku yang menghampirinya.

"Kemarin uangnya masih ada sisa."

"... yah, hitung-hitung nanti sisanya dibelikan donat lobak merah saja," ujarnya dengan senyum simpul.

"Dasar _fetish_ donat."

"Suka-suka aku dong."

Kami tertawa bersamaan sejenak.

"Oh ya tentang obrolan menggantung kita kemarin, kau belum selesai memberitahuku," kataku tanpa basa-basi. "Coba katakan, apa yang membuat orang suka padaku?"

"Kau punya topeng."

Sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban blak-blakkannya langsung. Aku berusaha mungkin santai dari kalimat yang dalam batinku sendiri berseru itu adalah sindiran. Aku tahu Fang orangnya punya mulut seperti harimau. Aku seharusnya tidak kaget dengan hal ini.

"Kaget bukan? Makanya aku tidak mengatakannya kemarin. Aku tahu hal tersebut akan membuat pekerjaanmu terganggu. Tapi kali ini, kau yang mendatangiku sendiri, Boboiboy."

"Hei hei, kau jangan menggunakan filosofi untuk membuatku bingung," tepisku samba tertawa miris.

"Menurutmu itu filosofi? Aku mengatakan hal yang nyata!" ucap Fang kasar. "Dari kemarin aku tidak lepas topik dari Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa, Api dan Air!"

"Apa hal itu menganggumu?"

Sukses pertanyaankku membuatnya tertegun.

"... sedikit," utaranya jujur. Kedua tangannya ia lemaskan meski salah satu memegang buku novel. "Menurutmu, sebenarnya kau perlu teman atau tidak?"

Kutanggap dengan cengegesan kecil, "Tentu saja aku perlu. Kalau kalian tidak ada, aku tidak mungkin bisa bertahan di Pulau Rintis. Apalagi setelah kasus Api yang keluar tanpa sepengetahuanku."

"Kau bohong."

Kutatap wajah Fang dengan kedua mata menyipit. Disaat itu juga, suara dering dari jam kuasa berbunyi.

Sebenarnya aku ingin berbicara lebih lama degan Fang, namun aku tidak boleh menunda jika jam kuasaku sendiri yang berbunyi. Kuangkat sebelah tangan kananku kemudian menekan tombol kecil disana, "Hai Ochobot?"

Fatamorgana dengan bentuk bola mungil, muncul dengan langsung menatapku, "Boboiboy! Ada kasus pencurian lagi di Pulau Rintis! _Atuk_ bakal ditembak penjahat!"

"Apa?!"

Fang dan aku serempak berseru. Sempat setelah kami berseru, kedua mata kami saling melempar tatapan. Kami mengangguk sambil berdeham bersama.

Aku memegang pundak Fang, "Gerakan kilat!"

=oOo=

Aku menepak kedua tanganku, mengusir debu-debu yang melekat. Sunggingan senyum kupancarkan pada keramaian orang yang menatapku terpesona.

"Wah ini cucu Tok Aba, ya? Kerennya!"

"Keren pokoknya!"

Ingat pasca Ochobot memanggilku lewat jam kuasa? Aku dan Fang sampai pada lokasi kejadian dan bersyukur aku tepat waktu untuk datang. Seorang penjahat dengan berpakaian jas ala pengusaha berhasil kuringkus sebelum bisa menggoreskan belatinya pada wajah _atok_.

Hanya aku sendiri—maksudku tiga pecahanku—yang berhasil menyelesaikan misi ini. Aku akui, aku memang sudah mahir memainkan ketiga karakter dalam diriku untuk dikawal bersama.

"Terima kasih kepada tuan Boboiboy, karena membantu lagi agen kepolisian untuk menangkap penjahat," seorang lelaki kekar berkostum serba biru tua, memberi hormat dengan menempelkan ujung jari kanannya pada tepi kanan jidat. Aku ikut menghormati beliau dengan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Sudah kewajiban saya untuk memberantas kejahatan," kataku mantap. Laki-laki kekar tersebut tersenyu sebentar, kemudian berpaling menuju mobil polisi. Seseorang menyalakan _starter_ ketika laki-laki itu telah masuk pada bagian belakang, dan suara sirene dikumandangkan. Aku menghela napas lega.

"Cucu _atpk_ memang hebat ni," kakekku segera mengusap kepalaku yang tertutup topi jingga.

" _Atok_ , tak apa-apa 'kan?"

"Tak apa. Coba kau hampiri si Fang tu," ajak kakekku sambil menunjuk pemuda yang duduk pada meja _tender_ kedai. Aku sempat melihat wajah kakek, yang dibalas beliau ikut tersenyum.

Kulangkahkan kakiku berjalan menuju dimana Fang duduk. Ochobot yang biasanya menjadi tukang cuci piring tanpa digaji, melihatku sebentar.

"Jagakan kedai sebentar ya, Boboiboy?" tanya Ochobot. "Aku mau mengambil beberapa coklat dari rumah."

"Hati-hati ya, nanti ada penjahat lagi loh."

"Tidak akan..."

Ochobot keluar dari bartender, kemudian aku mengambil kursi di sebelah Fang duduk yang kemudian kududuki. Sesuai perintah kakek, aku mencoba menghampiri kawanku ini kemudian menyapanya.

Awalnya aku tidak tahu bagaimana memulai basa-basi yang bagus. Tapi aku mencoba sedikit, "Fang? Kau kenapa tidak ikut menyerang tadi?"

Oke kurasa itu bukan kalimat basa-basi. Tapi berhasil, dia yang tadi seperti membuang muka langsung menatapku.

"Kau 'kan ada kau."

"Eh? Maksudnya?" jujur aku bingung dengan utara pengendali bayang ini.

"Kau tidak perlu teman. Kau hanya perlu kau sendiri. Kami sudah tidak berguna lagi di depanmu."

Dia menurunkan kedua kakinya untuk menyentuh tanah dengan meloncat sedikit. Kemudian laki-laki berambut hitam keunguan itu berdiri. Posisinya berpaling dariku yang masih duduk.

"Aku tidak yakin kau butuh kami. Mulai dari bertarung, kolaborasi, sampai berteman. Kau hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Kau seakan tidak mau—mungkin sudah tidak butuh kami bersamamu."

"Daritadi kau selalu mengungkit bahwa aku tidak memerlukan kalian. Ada apa? Kau terganggu kalau aku sampai mengeluarkan kekuatan terbesarku untuk menyelamatkan bumi?" ocehku. Jujur aku bisa tersinggung sedikit dengan ucapan blak-blakkannya. "Kalau aku tidak begitu, bagaimana aku bisa melindungi kalian?"

"Nah itu. Kau bilang melindungi dan melindungi. Sejak adanya Ejo Jo dan kau bisa mengalahkannya, aku lihat kau selalu bergerak sendiri tanpa mau meminta teman-temanmu ini bergerak. Kami sudah percaya kau adalah pemimpin kami yang begitu tahu dan percaya potensial kami, tapi ternyata aku salah. Kau lebih percaya dirimu sendiri dari kami."

"Bukannya kita tim? Kita tidak dikomando atau mengomando. Kita bergerak sesuai telepati, Fang."

Fang menatapku pilu.

"Telepati? Bahkan kau tidak percaya pada kemampuan kami dan lebih memilih mengeluarkan pribadi acakmu yang bersemayam pada dirimu, dari kami semua."

Aku terdiam. Dia mulai membalikkan badannya untuk pergi dariku.

"Tapi aku tidak mau meminta lebih. Aku sudah puas kau mau menerimaku sebagai tim. Aku tahu rasanya, bagaimana susahnya untuk percaya pada orang lain dari diri sendiri."

Kusadari satu hal, dan itu muncul dalam pikiranku ketika Fang sudah menjauh dariku.

Bahwa,

Kepemimpinanku, mulai diragukan Fang sendiri.

 **=Tbc=**

A/N: First Impression saya menyukai Boboiboy, dimulai dari episode pertama yang tayang pada mnctv pertama kali pas akhir oktober. Yap, dimana Boboiboy melawan Fang. Tiga episode langsung dilancarkan siang itu.

Saat tahu ffn, saya mencoba mencari story dari kartun ini sendiri. Fandomnya masih belum berdiri. Jadi saya hanya mencari kira-kira siapa tahu ada yang menulis di blogger. Mengetik di google dan dapat, ada di fandom misc. Dan disana beberapa author kurang inspirasi untuk mengolah story dari fandom tersebut dalam versi Indonesia, kecuali satu dari Strawberry-Freak berjudul Endless Power. Itupun dia awalnya versi English.

Jadi, selama itu saya pernah bertanya dalam forum diskusi sesama author apakah mereka kenal Boboiboy. Apa ada yang sadar, kalau sebelum bulan November 2014 fp Boboiboy sendiri kurang dari 4k likes? Bahkan sewaktu bertanya, hanya tiga (kalo ga salah) author yang menyatakan pernah tahu dan tertarik.

Kesepian teman fangirl tentang Fang, awal membicarakan rajin animasi ini mulai dari status facebook. Ada satu teman fb yang hobi nimbrung diajaki ngobrol ini, dan saya diberi spoiler melulu sama dia. Akhirnya berniat untuk menulis walau fandom misc, dan saya berhasil menarik dua author pada bulan tersebut untuk ikut menulis. Ada keyakinan besar bahwa ada yang suka animasi ini, dan suatu ilham datang bagaimana cara untuk meminta fandomnya dibuat. Ya, dibuat. Dan saya langsung review setiap karya bbb tentang adanya fandom ini di setiap karya mereka. Hanya 4 author saat itu yang aktif.

Kemudian saya share lewat facebook, dan berhasil memancing para author untuk menulis jua. Sayang semua satu hobi, sukanya BBBFang wkwkwk. /dasarmutarfakta,bilangajaluseneng

Yah, itu kisah senangnya. Untuk chapter depan saya juga bakal cerita dukanya saya mengenal animasi ini. Karena a/n saya kepanjangan.


End file.
